Zack Fandazi
*Brit *Prince Charming *Fandazi |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 18 (November 1, 1999)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Male|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = College Freshman|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful Neutral|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 6'1|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Muscular: 178 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Playing Football *Surgery *Playing the Flute|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Air|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 924|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Ricardo *Louis *Ryan *Emma *Erica *Gwen *Nick *Marmalade|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Kendrick *Tony|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Emma *Joe *Ginnifer |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 2: *Erica *Joe|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Acrobatics *Soccer *Football |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = British|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = N/A}} Zack Fandazi is an original character created by Darkest Shadow. He moved from England to Autumn Springs in high school and plays varsity football as the wide receiver of the Autumn Springs Rooks. General Info Zachary Peter Fandazi is an eighteen-year-old boy who moved to Autumn Springs from England. His family is extremely wealthy, but his parents got a divorce when he was fifteen. He still inherited great amounts of wealth, and lives in a fittingly large house with his father and two older brothers. He is an extremely charismatic and charming figure. Not only is he an overall very handsome guy, but his way with women is admirable. He gets ladies to fall head over heels for him just with a smile or slybrow. Girls want to date him and guys want to be him. Zack has a passion for football. He played in the small league back when he was in England, and surpassed all the other kids. He then became the wide-receiver for his high school team and got a full ride scholarship for several colleges to play in. He's one of the best in Connecticut, if not the east coast! Personality Born and raised in a sophisticated family, Zack was brought up to be rather proper. He is a very respectable person, with good manners and sportsmanship. He tried his best to remain completely straightened out, but everything changed when he moved to America. While Zack retained fragments of his decorum, he grew up to become a bit more laid-back and carefree. High school changed him, and he really knows how to have fun at parties. He can go wild at points, which seems very much unlike him. He is generally a very confident figure and doesn't show regret in anything he's done. He has a positive attitude and reminds himself everyday that he will go on and do great things. He believes he can do whatever he wants if he puts his mind to it. There are points where Zack can act a bit snobbish. Everyone knows that he comes from great money, and how he carries himself says that enough. Nonetheless, Zack is a very attractive figure. He has a typical English charisma that woos over everybody and makes everybody fall in love with him. Just the sound of his voice makes girls squeel with energy. He has a way with words like no other. Relationships Emma Main Article: Zack and Emma Zack and Emma had a very romantic flirty relationship with each other. When they started dating it was sort of like a fairytale relationship, with a princess and her handsome hero. It was a very serious relationship and they grew a very close bond. Emma came to surprise him in 2018 when Zack flew down to England, and wanted to be on the plane with her lover when he left. However, when Zack told Emma that he wanted to stay in England for a while longer, she ended things with him, saying that she doesn't want to wait for something that isn't going to happen. Erica Main Article: Zack and Erica Zack and Erica are very close friends. They knew each other even when Zack was in England when Erica and her family went around England for a small Gold Rush. They met up after, and to this day they are seen by the school as a power couple. Louis Main Article: Louis and Zack Louis looks up towards Zack as an older brother. They are really good friends, even though he is hated by the most of the football team. Nick Main Article: Zack and Nick Nick and Zack are pretty tight with each other. At first Zack didn't really care much for him, but he realized that he's pretty relatable and they end up going to the same parties. Ryan Main Article: Ryan and Zack Ryan and Zack are great friends. Though the two have barely anything in common, they enjoy each other's company and talk about relationships. Ricardo Ricardo and Zack are best friends. When he first moved to America, he wanted Zack to hang out with him and his friends after practice to go to parties and just hang out. Even after high school, the two still talk to each other and hang out sometimes. Ginnifer Ginnifer was Zack's first love back in England. The two had a very strong bond, and she really thought that they would last forever. However, when Zack moved away to America, he had to end things with her because of the distance. She was left heartbroken. In 2018, Zack came back to England to visit his old friends, and Ginnifer tried to rekindle their relationship. However, before they could do anything, Zack told her that he is content with his current girlfriend. After the two break up, however, he is reconsidering Ginnifer's offer.Category:Humans Category:Human OCs Category:ABranch Category:Males Category:Darkest Shadow's Characters Category:Air Category:17 Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Original Universe Category:Heterosexuals Category:Heteromantics